Alive
by lazysleep
Summary: A few of the Espada are alive, some wonder what now, others want nothing but revenge, and one wants nothing but someone to stop the emptiness of loneliness.
1. Alive

**Author's note: Just practicing writing for a big test this week, not that it matters any how, but please (And I am begging) review, criticize, and give me some pointers. One last thing I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

His breathing was erratic, his vision black blurs. He was dying and he know it, he wanted to die.

His comrades were dead, and most importantly she was gone.

The one who saved him from loneliness.

She was gone, dead.

He laid on his on top of a car he crashed on from the fall. His back on the broken windshield, legs smashed on to the hood , head smashed on the roof.

He was covered in his own blood. It was becoming more troublesome to breath by the second, yet his vision was getting better.

He couldn't turn his head, but he already knew what his surroundings would be like. A destroyed city, the rubble of collapsed buildings, crushed cars telephone poles knocked over or broken. He smelled smoke, most likely from fire brought on by the violence of the war.

He didn't try to get up, no , he just stared at the sky.

It was so much different then what he was use too. The cold bleak moon forever watching him. Recently he had the chance to see a fake sun, but that had provided little warmth. _Was this one even real?_ He wondered.

Before he could dwell on it more, he was met with terrible pain as he begun to cough. His head not rising, caused some sort of liquid to accumulate in his mouth. Making it an even more burden to breath. The strange fluid started to leak from the corner of lips down to his chin, and drip near his collar bone. It was sticky and warm...Blood.

If he could smile he would.

_Soon._ He thought.

A movement above caught his attention. Five figures stood floating in the air some what eighty fight above him. He recognized two, the other three he only saw moments earlier.

_ I'm sorry I couldn't repay yo- _He stopped mid thought, shocked at what he was witnessing. The taller of the two figures had drawn his blade and slashed the other across the lower chest. Even at this distance he could see the blood dance across the sky, for a moment defying gravity. For a moment he believed his mind had played a trick on him.

_Surely he won't have done that? _

But any illusion of another possibility shattered as he saw the slashed figure drop.

He blinked a few times in shock as a realization hit.

All of them were now dead every last one. All of his comrades killed.

The most important thing in his life had been taken from him.

The only things he could even be by without them dying, had all died.

His mind couldn't process it.

All that lay ahead was death and loneliness.

Usually the thought of sleep would be his only thought, but eternal slumber without her would be hell. But life with out her couldn't exist.

Another jolt of pain riddled his body.

He couldn't die here. Not on this ground were the last of the people he cared for suffered. He used all his remaining strength to open it.

Failed.

Tried again.

Failed and retried.

This time it open. Now all he need to do was move. He desperately tried to lift his arms, but they weren't responding. His vision was blurring again. His chest was becoming stone.

NO he wouldn't die here where they had been used as toys he couldn't let that happen to them it would soil the memories. He lifted an arm, turned his head despite the fire rushing in his veins. Grabbed the side of the car's roof and pulled. He moved inch. Little by little he made it near the edge and with one last tug he fell off the car and face first to the floor.

A rock jabbed at his side. Ignoring it he stood, lost balance and fell. He didn't give up. She wouldn't want to die were he planned it. His legs hurt they felt like the were made of lead instead of bone.

But none the less he walked towards it.

* * *

He woke up in the sand much to his surprise.

The familiar moon shed streams of light down on the white ocean of sand.

How did he survive his organs were destroyed he turned to ash. He stood with no trouble. He was in his regular form, black hair, pale skin, green eyes.

_How?_ He pondered.

He stood there in the ocean of white sand, confused, perplexed, and mentally lost.

_ What now?_

After failing to make sense of things he decided there was only one place he could focused for a moment before heading off north.


	2. Desert's Tears

**Author's note: Well here is the second chapter. My writing test is some time this week so I might post a new chapter every day till then. And I want to show my appreciation to- icevomp, (guest) JJ, and guest. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

He awoke to a constant splash of liquids hitting him. He open only one eye to see the cause , before he could see anything his eye was hit, causing it to close. The same state of matter that was landing on his body with no real pattern he could decipher.

The once cool sand he rested on, became cold and sludgy. He begun to sink as the now mud started to devour his form.

He debated on whether or not to get up. Deciding he would just wait and rest until she came to wake him up...But she'll never come...Gone...Dead.

* * *

**"Stay focus!"**

He floated above the city facing off angst her killer. She was there in the form of wolves, yelling at him to focus.

She was there, and then the enemy did some technique he couldn't recall, and then she was gone.

Dead because he wasn't strong enough, because he was reluctant to fight till it was too late. If only I had been serious from the start she might have lived...

* * *

**"Wake up!"**

His body went straight up at the familiar voice.

_Is she..._ He looked around.

He had returned to the forever night. The endless sand now mud due to the rain.

_Rain?_

Puzzled, he looks up at the moon.

No clouds so where does it come from? He wonders.

He had never seen rain, only informed about it.

With no warning the gentle droplets of the desert's tears become an enraged pounding force which only exists in storms were light clashes with sound.

Yet no flashes came, no deafening boom. Just heavy rain, not even wind.

He stood up, met with a tremendous amount of pain and fell to his knees.

His hair clung to his forehead, and obscuring his vision. Any effort to move them out of the way proved futile, the rain always pushed it back.

His clothes hung to him becoming increasingly to even keep balance on his knees, from the unnatural weight of his clothes and the stress of his wounds that hadn't healed, possibly reopening as well. He fell.

His face now masked by the wet sand, as well as the entire front of his body. Once white clothes now covered in a slightly darker color of mud.

The rain pounded on his skull, causing mud to slide off and more to splash on. He decided to wait out like that, let nature do what it wanted with him.

While he did his best to push back the creeping loneliness.

* * *

His destination was in sight, when it happened.

It more or less astonishes him.

Rare occurrence that had never happen in the history of this land. He stared at the cloudless sky.

_Impossible ..._

He tries his best to make sense of it, but can't and becomes frustrated. Despite his growing frustration he remains calm on the outside, doing what ever to become composed on the inside.

By the time his frustration subsides, the rain becomes more violent as if the land is angry over his defeat.

He doubles his pace.

His black hair clings to him tightly, as if scared it would fall off. The rain flows down his mask, causing if not annoyance, minor discomfort.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review.  
**


	3. 8 & 4

**Well here is chapter three, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and most importantly reading my story. A personal thanks is in order to icevomp. This is the last chapter in which I refer to the character's as : He, Him, and His- I will start using their actually names. This one is based on the 'other' character who I've only written small parts for.**

* * *

The silent storm was still in act when he reached his destination. The only place in this land buried by sand. For a split second he begun to wonder how this place came to be, he scolded himself for the useless waste of time.

He stopped at the entrance and looked up at the giant white doors, placing his hand on one, they begun to slide open.

His clothes were still wet as was his hair, it bothered him none.

It was only after the doors had completely open, that he realized he had no idea what lay ahead.

_Had he won, I'm still of use to him? Has he been defeated?_

Annoyed, by the fact he couldn't answer any of these, he entered. He took total of twelve steps, each step echoed down the dark empty halls, when a thought occurred.

_ Are they still here? Where the last three killed?_

But the most frequent and by far the most vexing..._What now?_

He continued walking, hands in his pockets. Most of the halls remained empty some had rubble from when of the walls broke during a fight, however that was it.

He eventually came to a split in the path, three different way's to go. Without giving it much thought, he choose the path to the left. As he walked a slight rumble shook the building, stirring up some dust. He stopped for a moment, waiting to see if it would happen again, it didn't.

He continued.

His hair was still soaked, but now his clothes were only damp.

As he walked he recalled his last fight, the one on top of the tower with the thing that had been a soul reaper.

He remembered being defeated, the thing lowering its blade to his throat slowly. Only to be stopped by the Quincy, whom it then impaled for getting in its way.

It was charging up an attack to finish the Quincy off, but then he had intervened cutting one of its horns causing the mask to crumble, therefore freeing the soul reaper from its power and as the soul reaper fell, something he could only describe as an equivalent to a blue tornado, ignited in the dark sky.

He reached a door marked with a large decorated number eight in black.

He didn't know why he had saved the Quincy.

He entered the room walking towards the center where a blood stained operating table stood.

Perhaps it was cause of heart, as the women spoke so much about.

He stopped dead in his tracks and for the first time his faced changed expressions. An almost bewildered look framed his features. But it quickly reverted back; solemn.

He pushed all thoughts out of his mind as he looked around the room. The table stood in the center, with three different counters some feet away, boxing it.

One stood in his general direction, the other two to his left and right, none behind him to block the exit. Beakers, and tubes filled with strange chemicals of all sorts of colors, covered two of three counters. The closest one to the operating table, the one to his right, had surgery instruments neatly placed upon it.

Apparently this room had been spared from any he was about to leave, a beaker caught his eye.

It lay on the counter behind the operating table, on the far side. He walked closer to get a better look. The beaker was filled with some sort of green gas, marked with the same color green four. It was identical to the tattoo on his chest.

As he took another step, to grab it, he heard a loud crunch under his foot. He glanced down to see glass from a broken beaker, it shone dully from the little light it got from the open exit.

Paying no more attention to it he took another step, to only feel something grasp tightly on his ankle. He looked down and saw a grotesque tentacle. It yanked upwards, causing him to lose balance and slam his head on the marble floor.

It dangled him some thirteen feet off the ground.

He saw it, a short round disfigured lump of mass sprouting over twenty thick large tentacles. The creature had no other limbs, or facial details he could make out. It wrapped on of its tentacles on his left hand before tearing it completely off, leaving a bloody stump at his wrist.

With his right hand he silently pointed at the center of it, as a blackish green energy begun to from at the end of his finger.

"Cero." He said calmly.

A short beam hit the creature's rights side destroying a little more than half of its tentacles, as well as a good portion of what he believed to be its head.

As soon as the beam hit, it had dropped him, and he landed perfectly.

It begun to squirm in a puddle of its own blood, letting off high pitched shrieks of agony and rage, as it's tentacles targeted him.

He effortlessly dodged them all.

"Cero." He said firing off , another blast destroying the rest of its head.

The few remaining testicles spasm before, finally stopping for good.

He studied the black blood the thing had left, before another rumble shook the room, it was stronger than before.

Thinking he pinpointed it's location he went to room's right wall.

He placed his now regenerated left hand on it, closing his eyes listening.

He could feel vibration, become stronger and stronger until...

He jumped out of the way as something went crashing through the wall, bringing it down as well as pushing up dust.

As the wall crumbled the artificial sun's light came in. He could make out a figure in the cloud of dust, but that was it. He didn't need to as the figure spoke in a voice he often associated the word trash with, screamed in anger.

"Nnoitraaaaaa!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if you're kind enough please review I would very much appreciate it.**


	4. The Sexta, The Quinto, and The Cuatro

**I'm not really happy with the way this came out. Please read and share your opinions.**

* * *

As the dust begin to fall, Nnorita walked through the gaping hole. "You bastard! Fucking sucker punch me!" Nnorita said pointing a bony finger at Grimmjow,whom stood a few feet away. "I'll kill you." He threaten.

Grimmjow nearly growled. "You're the punk who came out of no where when I was fighting!"

Without further discussion Nnorita charged at Grimmjow, putting his palm on Grimmjow's face and slamming him to the ground. Bits of marble flew into the air.

The impact send of jolt of pain through Grimmjow's skull

. Angered even more, Grimmjow elbowed Nnorita in the jaw causing him to stumble and lose his balance. Grimmjow picked himself up quickly, spitting out some blood, extending his arm and pushing his palm out

. Nnorita standing, looked at Grimmjow hatred burning in his eyes.

A bright crimson flash enveloped the room. "Cero!"

The quinto espada quickly sonido out of the way, and in front of Grimmjow.

The missed cero disintegrated one of the counters and a good portion of the wall. Letting in even more light.

Grimmjow tackled Nnorita picking him up and forcefully bashing him down on the operating table, with enough strength that it split in half.

Nnorita kicked the sexta off of him.

Grimmjow let out a yell of rage as he let off a load of punches and kicks on his opponent, whom only smiled.

Grimmjow landed a solid punch on Nnorita's cheek, Nnorita just ignored it and slammed him into the wall, choking him.

"You pathetic, weak fuck! I'll finish this now." Nnorita sneered, his grip tightening around the sexta's throat.

Grimmjow couldn't break out of his hold and any hits he landed proved to be of no use.

_Dammit..._

Nnorita let out a laugh.

Grimmjow spat at him and kneed him in the stomach, before rising his legs and pushing off with his feet. The unexpected attack caused Nnorita to be sent in the air and smashed into the floor, cracking it.

The room begun to spin for the quinto as he laid on ground, he couldn't move. Grimmjow yanked Nnorita's leg as he begun to swing his body, clockwise. As soon as he was satisfied with the amount of momentum, Grimmjow let go of Nnorita sending him crashing through wall and into the sun baked desert.

"I'm not done." Grimmjow said his blood rushing as he sonido after him.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood there in the middle of the carnage the two caused in their fight.

One of the cabinets was destroyed and part of the operating table was sent into the wall, where it now hung.

The beaker he found interesting had, along with most of the others, been knocked off and shattered on the once white floors.

* * *

Nnorita crashed into one of the many red pillars before falling face first, into sand.

Picking himself up on his knees, he felt warm sticky liquid at the corner of his mouth, with the back of his hand he wiped out. A crimson color stained his hand. Nnorita eyes widen at the realization of what this meant.

_That piece of shit made me bleed...bleed._

For a moment all he saw was flash of white rage, as he let out yell of pure fury. "Grimmjow!"

The desert wind picked up spraying sand into the air.

"Here!" A voice said before Nnorita felt something hard impact his cheek, knocking him off balance.

Grimmjow let off howl of laughter as started to stomp and punch Nnorita. "You dumb prick this is what happens when you fuck with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Hahaha!"

Grimmjow throw his head back as another fit of laughter erupted from him.

Grimmjow's laughter halted as his left leg stopped.

"The hel-"

His shout was interrupted as he feet left the ground, and his head and back connected to it. If it wasn't for the sand it might of actually hurt him. As he was about to get up, a weight pressed down on him, as Nnorita repeatedly punched him.

Grimmjow's vision was covered with stars as he his jerked left then right from the quinto's blows. Blackness slowly started to creep in as his thoughts became mush.

He heard someone say something but couldn't make sense of it. The quinto attacks stopped and the weight on him faded, Grimmjow lost consciousness.

* * *

Ulquiorra found Nnorita atop a helpless Grimmjow, pounding his face in. After a minute or two of letting this continue, he stepped in.

The only reason he stepped in was the fact they might know more than he did.

He fired up a weak Cero and blasted at the unsuspecting quinto, sending him a few feet away. He walked towards the unmoving body of the sexta, to make sure he was alive, he was breathing.

"You!" Nnorita yelled at Ulquiorra.

"If you don't want to die then I advise you don't do anything foolish." Ulquiorra said monotone, tossing Grimmjow over his shoulder.

Nnorita normally would have tried to fight or at the very least threaten, but for reasons unknown to even him, he nodded.

Ulquiorra spoke. "Meet me in the meeting room when you wish." Tightening his grip on the unconscious body, before sonidoing out of sight.

Nnorita let off a string of curses as he went to pick up Santa Teresa...Nnorita looked around, he just realized he hadn't had it sense he awoke.

_That fuck didn't have his, neither did the kiss ass._

He let out another string of curses. Ulquiorra probably reported to Aizen about his brawl with Grimmjow.

"Dammit."

Without further delay he headed towards the meeting room.

* * *

Nnorita didn't expect the room to be empty, only the cuatro occupied a seat, the sexta lay off in corner still unconscious.

He was at least happy there wasn't any damn tea.

He took his regular seat on the white chair, in front of the white stone table, on the white floors, which went perfectly with the white walls. Nnorita was staring to hate that color.

He sat there elbow on table, head on palm, board.

Time went by and Grimmjow awoke, Nnorita was sure his boredom would be cured, but that bastard Ulquiorra ruined it. So now Grimmjow sat there arms crossed over his chest, face in a scowl.

* * *

Nnorita didn't know how much time had passed, an hour, two, hell it could have been thirty minutes for all he knew.

"Fuck this."

Nnorita said getting up, the once occupied chair falling down as he stood abruptly, heading for the door.

He stopped as a Ulquiorra spoke. "Where are you going?"

Nnorita turned around to stare at the cuatro, whom had only just now acknowledge him. "No one else is fucking here, Aizen probably canceled or something. So I'm going the fuck back."

Grimmjow stood up. " Yeah, I'm not Aizen's bitch like you. If he wants he can find me."

The two both headed for the door, in their temporally or rather micro- agreement.

Ulquiorra's calm and blank voice echoed off the walls." You don't remember."

They ignored him and kept their stride.

"You both were defeated, killed."

The sexta and quinto froze, as memories flooded.

* * *

**Please review I want to know your thoughts & criticism.**

**As always thank for taking your time to read this and for all those who reviewed and/or followed.**


	5. Denial

Silence. No one spoke, two out of denial and the one out of habit.

Grimmjow's mouth opened, nothing came out, and then closed. He attempted to speak once more but failed. Ulquiorra sat staring at the two gauging their reactions.

Nnoitra let off a string of curse words before accusing Ulquiorra of lying. Ulquiorra didn't respond he decided to let the quinto vent.

"There's no way I'd die to a fucking soul reaper! I killed him and was about to slice that little bitch in half" He stopped mid sentence. Looked at the espada standing next to him than at the one still seated. "I didn't lose!"

Grimmjow remained silent, his mind racing, turning everything in to red as his blood started to boil. _I lost to that Kurosaki bastard._

Ulquiorra looked on at the last remaining espada, the sexta had shock painted on his features and was completely still, quit a contrast to the quinta who literally shook with rage.

"What is it we do now?" Ulquiorra asked, still sitting. This snapped the two out of what ever thoughts they had. Both wore blank faces, same as him.

No one know.

"We are alone in Las noches." Ulquiorra announced. Nnoitra turned and left with Grimmjow soon following but not before shouting at Ulquiorra. "Were not alone and I sure as hell didn't die!" He lied, he couldn't sense the slightest retsu in the palace besides their own.

* * *

Nnoitra moved quickly down the halls, blasting a hole in any wall that blocked his path, kicking down any door he crossed.

_ That bastard is wrong!_

He fried a quick Cero, obliterating a white wall in front of him and walking through before the dust settled.

_I'll find someone here. There always hide from me anyway. I just need to find were these weakling are cowering._

Nnoitra reasoned he just hadn't made enough holes.

* * *

Grimmjow walked towards his part of Los noches, kicking the rocks that littered the halls.

He was recalling his battle with Ichigo. He had released, and was destroying the soul reaper. But some how he started to lose, then Nnoitra came. He saw the quinto's blade strike him then nothing.

_Nothing?_ Surely he would remember losing consciousness.

_Unless it was an instant kill._

He pushed the thought out of his head. No he just couldn't member that's it.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood atop the center of the tower. He reached his arm out, mimicking his last action upon here, but no one was there.

Only him.

He saw dried blood, lots of it from when he fought the soul reaper. He stood there for a moment taking it all in, before deciding to leave.

As he walked he stepped on something, he glanced down.

* * *

Nnoitra fist tighten, he stood once again underneath the fake sun, but this time in a more memorable place. Here patches of sand were crimson. The wind didn't seem to exist in this little spot, for he could see it kick sand up else were but it avoided here.

He felt something inside him as he spotted the blood, something he denied he had, something he hated.

Weakness.

He knew whose blood it was but he wouldn't-couldn't allow himself to face the truth but as he turned and he saw Santa Teresa laying sand, and a few feet away the sand was in the shape of a massive man, empty only a print left. As he saw no body, he could no longer deny it.

Nnoitra let out a scream of unboiled hatred and rage for the man whom had made him weak.

* * *

Grimmjow was becoming more and more agitated. Nothing came to mind after Nnoitra's surprise attack when he fought Kurosaki. He had woken up back in his normal form , with his clothes perfectly fine. How could he not remember changing clothes.

He punched a wall his fist cracking it, but not breaking it. The wall, like Ichigo, had some how survived his beating and it pissed him off. He took every bit of energy, every bit of anger he had and let it all go in flash of blue light shooting from his palm.

The wall and everything in the path of his gran rey cero, had disintegrated, not even ashes were left. He fell and slumped against the wall facing his back, painting. He lost it and used a lot more energy then he should have.

Still he looked at his work. It was a clear shot, over 100 ft. The blast went so far he could see Huco mundo, and rain.

_Rain?_

He shook the thought away, it was just his mind from using too much energy.

He leaned his head back against the cold wall and closed his eyes. Kurosaki flashed through his mind. Of him getting up no matter how many times Grimmjow hit him.

His fists tighten around the handle... Grimmjow's eyes snapped open.

In his hand lay Pantera.

_ What?_

Grimmjow knew no matter how pissed off he was he would remember finding his Zanpakutō.

* * *

Ulquiorra put Murciélago on its usual position, on his waist, hooked on to his uniform. He made his way downstairs.

He could tell that he wasn't the only one to find his Zanpakutō.


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry for not updateing in a while, this next chapter was ment to be published a while ago but my laptop broke.

The only thing I got to publish the chapters now is my wii u, it ok for writing but not for setting up the spaces and line breaks.

Welp I want to thank all you people for reading, reviewing, and favoring.

Please tell me how you like the new chapter or why you don't.


	7. A rush of offensive

Ulquiorra took his seat in the familiar room, here is where Azien would summon them.

Here is where he would get meaning in his life, even if it was just the bidding of another.  
It surprised him with how much differedwithout the others.  
That wasn't entirely true, he wasn't , the sexta sat in the unoccupied marble 's back arched against the arm, elbow ploped on it, resting his head on his upturned palm.

His left leg hung off swinging back n'forth, reminding Ulquiorra of an agitated cat's tail. Grimmjow wore an expression to match his actions. The cause of the sixta agitation was none other then Ulquiorra silencing him when he first was roughly a half-hour ago, neither had spoken sense.

The eternal silence made it seem so much longer.

sensed him before he saw him, he drew Murciélago.

The two large stone doors; directly in front of the table and throne, blew outward, ripping off their hinges and sending pieces of the wall spewing forward, slamming onto the floor.

Ulquiorra brought up Murciélago over his head blocking an attack from Nnorita.

Still in the air Nnorita stuck out his tounge, the tip pointing downward, the tattoo marking his rank clearly visible. A yellow orb begun to form at the the tip of his tounge.

Ulquiorra sonido-ed out of the harms way from the quinto's purly on instinct Ulquiorra dodged a kick from Grimmjow, and slashed at the sexta. Grimmjow merely sidesteped the attack and brought down Pantera, the cuatro was fast enough to block the strike, but didn't see Nnorita coming from behind till it was to late.

Nnorita cut Ulquiorra from his upper left shoulder to his lower right back.

The attack sent Ulquiorra rolling towards the side, ignoring the pain, he quickly got up and into a stance to take on the two.

Ulquiorra leaped out of the way as tossed across the room at him. Ulquiorra made the fatal mistake of glancing at the sexta form, now smashed into the wall.

Nnorita took full advantage Ulquiorra's divided attention, he quickly brought down Santa Teresa across the cuatro's chest.

Blood sprayed out as Nnorita's blade parted cloth and flesh. "Cero." The blast hit Nnorita at point blank, sending the quinto into the air.

As Nnorita, helpless to mercy of gravity, fell back to the floor Grimmjow struck.

He fired a cero of his own at behind the unsuspecting cuatro, frying his back and his body into the opposite wall.

Grimmjow brought his Zanpakuto in front of him as he charged at the now standing quinto.

Ripping through bone and flesh, the tip of Pantera emerged from Nnorita back, covered in blood. Nnorita face was a twisted mask of pain and shock, a contrast to howling laughter caused by Grimmjow.

"You pathetic shit. You don't deserve to be ranked higher-" Grimmjow voice stopped and became a scream of twinge as soon as Nnorita's luna scythe was half buried in his ribs.

Grimmjow tried to curse the quinto, but ended up striking up a bloody cough fit, and instead dampening the quinto face in a crimson red.

Before either could react, a hot green burst of enery blast them forward and apart, tearing out the quinto weapon from Grimmjow insides.

Grimmjow clutched his side as he stood up. Nnorita ripped out the sexta blade from his chest with only a slight grimace of discomfort.

With the weapon now gone, Nnorita's wound bleed more freely. Heavy flows of crimson bathed Nnorita's lower half along with the floor. Grimmjow's uniform and side of the room faired no better. Both left a trail of blood as the slowly stumbled towards one another.

Both were losing to much blood, but neither wanted to admit defeat. Nnorita dragged Santa Teresa behind him, Grimmjow placed on hand on his side desperately trying to slow the flow of blood.

Less then ten feet away from each other, both feel to their knees, both slummed froward to the ground. Slowly a pool of blood begun to form around them.

Grimmjow stared at Nnorita, and vice visa, none had the strength to even lift their heads.

"You.. Bastard..." Both accused another, before falling unconscious.

Ulquiorra looked down at the two figures laying in a bath of blood. Both had gotten the drop on him.

He didn't know what to make of this, these trash were able to strike him.

He ignored the mass feeling that was devouring his thoughts and stepped around the two's mess as he exited in search of new clothes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked please review.**


	8. Tears lost in the rain

He ignored the heavy rain, and kept walking.

A large creature with several limbs and a long scaled tail was slowly being devoured by mud.

It was dead.

Killed by getting to close to him.

Starrk continued walking, aimlessly searching for someone or something.

He missed her.

She was all that occupied his thoughts.

Every step he took sunk knee deep in the mud. His clothes clung uncomfortably to his skin.

With every step he heard faint cry of agony of the constant down poor.

He knew what that cry ment...Death.

Death of another Hollow that was to weak to survive his reiatsu.

He gave a dry chuckle at the thought of 'weak'. He wasn't strong enough to protect her...and she's gone.

He kept walking desperately searching in vain.

Starrk knew his desire wouldn't be fulfilled. No one was able to get near him. The only ones who could were now all dead.

Yet he lived.

He stopped, and stared ahead. Nothing but the white sand, now a brown mud, and the endless rain.

The storm with no thunder, lighting, or even wind.

Another dry chuckle escaped him. The rain much like him was alone... nothing except the sand to accompany them on their endless journey.

"STARRK! This in time to rest!"

A wide smile formed on his face as he shouted out her name. "Lilynette!"

He spun around but he was all alone.

He droped to his hands and knees, both sinking into the ever hungry mud, and cried.

Tears fell freely and were lost with the rain.

Starrk had failed her...and now she was gone.


	9. Devil's symphony

I was hoping to upload a new chapter before school started, looks like I got it up by the skin of my teeth. Do you think I made the characters a bit OOC, because I feel I did in this chapter. Please state your opinion on this, and review.

Of course thank you for reading my little story. I've almost got Two thousand views.

* * *

The three figures appeared simultaneously, in the cloudless and endless night sky above them was their luminous moon its pale white rays unhindered by the quiet storm raging atop of them.

Like everyone who dared to return or would return to this deadland, stood in a wild bemusement.

The taller of the three stuck out her hand, as if their drenched forms weren't proof enough to confirm it.

None of them tried to assimilate the concept of the rain, like the others before them the choose simply to ignore it.

At least most did.

"What the hell?" Apacci asked the others, as her clothes begun to tighten.  
"How the hell is this possible?"

The two ignored her and hastily moved towards the entrance of Las Noches.

She snarled. "How the heck are you two just going to pretend your clothes aren't soaked, that it isn't fucking raining?!"

The Dark skinned women turned around and towering over Apacci, spoke. "It doesn't matter, Harribel asked us to return and see if we find anything of interest."

Apacci throw her hands up. " So Hueco Mundo crying isn't of fucking interest!"

The taller of the two's, her brown hair sticking to her skin, voice grew with impatience and soon anger. "Harribel said Las Noches. So we have to go fucking there!"

Apacci once more threw her hands up, signalling around them, towards the impossible.  
"I'm pretty damn sure this is more interesting then what's ever in there! Because nothings in there!"

The two stared at one another, ignoring the rain and their simple orders.

"Mila Rose, Apacci. Yelling among yourselfs, can you seem any weaker?" The smallest of the three asked.

This rude remark cause the feuding two to turn the ire on her.

"What did you just say!?" Both shouted.

She ignored them, but before she spoke, she covered her mouth in her usual habit.

"Now let's continue."

Both glared at her but gave off an agreement in the shape of a disgruntled mumble.

They moved towards the abandon palace, mud sticking to the legs before being washed off, only for a new bach to leap on to restart the cycle.

They paused at the entrance, none expected anything to live here anymore, everything that did was dead. They were confident that this task would be easy, their first step to make up for their loss by the soul reapers.

Sung-Sun opened the large doors before them with soundless ease.

They stared into darkness, a place the once called home, a place they hoped they could call it once more.

Apacci the most impatient of the three stepped first.  
As she placed her foot down, the sound of her Geta clicking against the marble floor echoed, the palace shook violently, soundlessly.

Apacci froze mid stride, as the others took a step back.

"What was that?" Mila Rose asked Apacci.

She didn't answer, but instead tested another step. She was met with the same soundless shaking.

The other two stepped in, causing a massive tremor to pass, knocking all onto their bottoms. As it passed a distant yelp repleted in agonizing pain behind them, from the crying lands of Hueco Mundo.

Then it's scream heighten in pitched...then nothing.

It ended in death.

The three stared back at the direction in shock at the unexpected scream of a creature being tormented.

"What?" Was all Apacci was able to make out before she was cutoff by another scream.

This one even closer.

Then another, two more, three,five, seven, dozens of tortured souls screaming in unbound agony.

A symphony of pain and suffering, hell's tune of anguish and torment, the devil's lullaby of the suffering damned.

The three stared out in horror unable to move, as chill crept into their bones. Off in the distance in the muddy lands, a large hollow fleeing in absolute terror.

It's mask a mix between an ape and reptilian skull with a thin and boney chin sticking out ran towards them in vain.

It's head shot up stright as it let out a howl of misery before collapsing on its side, dead. Its body already starting to be eaten by the gluttonous mud.

None of the three female arrancars dared to move or even breathe, believing that slight contraction of their chest, as it brought fresh air into their lungs, would invite the same ill fate of those hollows.

As soon as she was able to move Sung-Sun quickly shut the doors, blanketing them in total darkness.

None spoke nor did they move, they all just sat in silence and darkness.

The same hallway that seemed so inviting. So familiar to them a mere moment ago, was now just a pool of blackness.

In which the unknown feasted in, in which whatever caused the massacre of those hollows might rest waiting for prey to stumble into its chamber, in which its foolish prey walked into death's embrace.

This was the darkness that fear dwelled, took form, and crept it's way into your heart. To make every corner have something lurking behind it, to have sound echo into oblivion, to make the brave cower, the hero falter, and fools wimper.

Each knew it would be wiser to return and inform Harrible of this, yet they stayed.

Time passed and still they sat there.

It was Mila Rose who first gathered the courage to speak.

"I believe we spent enough time waiting...for..." She indicated the incident, not wanting to speak of it.

The other two nodded.

All were thankfull that they came to a mutual agreement, don't speak of it, for now.

Sung-Sun cleared her throat. "We've been instructed to search Los Noches for anything, and everything. But mostly to see if it's still intact. I'm sure you forgotten that female gorilla." She said the last part purposely baiting Mila Rose.

Mila didn't give her usual angered response, she didn't respond at all.

She was to busy watching her surroundings. For what, she didn't know.

She was nervous just like the other two, and frighten just like the other two. But she refused to show it.

Just like the other two.

They all slowly but steadily made their way into the consuming darkness.


End file.
